Out of Control
by Danny'sdenofmostlymisfortune
Summary: how far is a man willing to go when he loses the one he loves


_So…. I am back with a new story. Good news checkingdude, Skeyred89 and I are working on rewriting the first few chapters of 'Who is His Family?'. Bad news, all of us have been way to damn busy lately that all of us have only little time to write. This means slow updates. But enough about me, about this story, well I've wanted write it for some time but I never knew how to start it. Suddenly I did now it's written and I hope you will enjoy it. Let me know what you thoughts of this first chapter. I wanted to put something out so without further ado this production of my own._

§

CH1-Welcom to my world of darkness a places where unreal becomes real.

It was several years after the death of his father. Live had had gone up since then he had gotten married and they had their first child on its way. He had taken well to his chiefly duties. No major threats had arisen since the Bludfist debacle, his mother had settled in nicely and Toothless had taken up his role as Alfa well. So live was definitely looking up, but what is the only thing that can happen when things are going well? Yes, the only thing that can happen is things going south in the most horrible way possible.

It all started when an message reached his doorstep that read: I am back Brother.

As far as I or anyone knew Hiccup didn't have any living relatives but for some reason it rattled his cage. So much in fact that he stalked away to his house and talk to the one he could rely on most, his wife. She always was his council in desperate times.

The next morning the chief walked out of his home like nothing had happened but the rest of the village knew that he was stressed. I ran to catch up to him before he was off into a meeting "Chief, with the possibility of an attack what shall I do, do I need to rally the troops and prepare for war?"

"hey Snotlout" he started chipper "we will be discussing that in a town meeting this evening" I was still surprised that he had given me command of the army and not to Astrid, his wife and one of the best warriors in the history of our tribe. But it wasn't that surprising when I had thought about it bit more, she had been given control over the academy so there had been only one left for the role of military leader. Me.

I was going over some basic drills with the new recruits of the Berk guard when a messenger ran past the field. Seeing that the messenger had run into the mead hall I followed, I pushed through the ginormous doors and heard the yelling coming from near the platform where the chief was seated. They were going on about something being an act of war and I was wondering why I wasn't at the meeting if it included war but all that left my mind when I saw my cousins' face. It was blank, without emotion. Like he had just lost everything. I grabbed the nearest council member "what has happened"

The council member looked terrified at the sight of me nearly strangling him "someone abducted the chief's wife" I released him, I never heard of such a bolt move, the one orchestrating this must either be a genius as smart or smarter than our chief, or more of a madman than the twins and Dagger the Deranged combined.

Never in the history of Berk someone had dared to take the wife of one of our chiefs. I could only think of two ways my cousin was going to react either he would collapse and sink in a deep depression, the other option was that he would wage war on anyone who could have possibly taken her.

It had been nearly twenty minutes since the news had reached the mead hall and the still hadn't said anything, all the elders had settled down after they had gotten their anger out of their system. Every single person in the room was looking at the chief for a reaction, orders or any sign of live. I had seen him hopeless before when I an annoying kid and was pestering him but even then he showed any form of emotion from anger to sadness. But now it seemed like he had sunk into a trans of depression and all present in the room were worried that it had broken him and were looking for anything from their leader, the man they knew they could count on to get them out of the most horrible situations. Another ten minutes passed and Hiccup still hadn't moved a muscle, I was begging the gods to bring him back or let him show any sign of live, anything was better than the emotionless shape of a man. It seemed like the gods were listening today because he rose from is chair and all present fell silent when he started to speak, his voice a bit unsteady and clogged by held back tears "they took my wife who is expecting our first child, they took your queen and future heir" he took a deep breath steadying himself for the next words he would speak that would change the way everyone in Berk would see him, hell, how the rest of the archipelago would see him. In my mind there were only two options for him, either fight or do nothing and move on. Both would be seen as weakness, either he was so weak that he would let the loss of some woman get to him or he was so weak that he won't even fight for his own family and tribe. All those thoughts raced through my head in the few seconds he had taken to find the right words. He continued to speak now with a thundering voice like Thor himself had strengthened him "kidnapping a woman when she is pregnant takes a special kind of weakling and coward who can't face his opponent head on. That cowardly act is a clear declaration of war" throughout the crowd hums of approval could heard "we will react accordingly, we'll gather all the tribes, clans and families who are willing to join us against this new threat" he paused for a second when the crowd started to stomp on tables and letting out cries of approval. Then when the crowd fell silent again realising that Hiccup wasn't done speaking he continued "then we annihilate it" the crowd let out a deafening roar of support and approval when he walked of the platform out of the mead hall and straight to his home. He had left me dumb folded standing in the middle of the roaring crowd. Such speak of violence and implied mercilessness usually never came from him and in his years as chief or leader of our group have I never heard him so set on death and destruction.

§

 _Well? How was it? I know it wasn't that much but it is a start and I am trying to get a hang of this FPV writing, it's harder than I thought. Please let me know what you thoughts are. Leave a comment or PM me. Would love to hear from my readers, TWoMS._


End file.
